The subject matter described herein relates to displays for use with electronic device(s), and more particularly to a display which may be used to in high pressure environments, e.g., underwater.
In some circumstances it may be useful to have access to a display module in a high pressure environment, e.g., underwater. By way of example, divers working in underwater environments may wish to use a display module which is associated with, or coupled to, a computing system. Current displays utilize curves lenses, which results in one or more voids in the housing of a display. In high pressure environments such displays collapse.
Accordingly, high pressure displays and associated systems and methods may find utility.